


The Hive

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dystopia, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Future?, Kidnapping, M/M, Torture, robots?, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucifer and Asmodeus are working together. They have Sam and Gabe and at the same time, Naomi and Alastair are working together. They have Dean and Castiel.





	The Hive

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I think this is going to be an AU but sort of canon at the same time? I don't really know yet.

Naomi stood at the end of the table. The other three members of the HIVE waited for her to speak. The HIVE stood for Haven Interfering Violence Executive. Naomi was the only woman on the board, but she was the one in charge. She placed her hands on the table and looked at the men in front of her.  
  
“We have rats in our community Gentlemen and rats are bad, and the only way to get rid of them is to call an exterminator. So… who is going to call the exterminator to get rid of the nosy rats digging into our trash hmm?” She said and then pulled out four files. She picked out hers, and, gave out the other three.

Her file had every single bit of information on a man named Castiel “Dmitri.” Novak that could be provided.

Asmodeus had Gabriel Novaks file, Alastair had Dean Winchester’s and Lucifer had Sam Winchester’s file. The only way to snuff out a rat was to corner him, make sure he is alone, and then kill him.

 

“So, Gentlemen, I suggest that we all read up on these four, track them down, get them alone and kill them. They’ve been causing nothing but trouble! This Castiel, He works at the local pet shelter. He helps animals who’ve been left on the streets. I also know he organizes protests and gets his friends to join him. He’s the leader. What have you got, Alastair?”  


Alastair looked down at his file. “Well, Dean here is married to your Castiel. He’s also part of the troublesome resistance and works at the car garage. What about you Lucifer?”

 

Lucifer smiled. “Sam is the younger brother of Dean and friend to Castiel. He is also part of the resistance, and you Asmodeus?”

Asmodeus closed his file. “Gabriel is the older brother of Castiel, Husband to Sam and friend to Dean, and he is apart of the resistance as well. There are others involved but they are no problem to us.” He grinned.  
  
“I’ve sent an anonymous message to all the members of the resistance except those four. This includes Charlie Bradbury, Kevin Tran, Bobby Singer, Jody Mills, Donna Hanscum, Rufus Turner, Benny Lafitte, Claire Novak, Alex Jones, Kaia Nieves, Jo and Ellen Harvelle, Rowena Macleod, Pamela Barnes, Crowley, Jack Kline, and many more. When they get to the building, and once everyone is inside, and I will be able to tell, it will explode.”

 

The other three smiled and laughed. "Excellent... but I suggest we don't do that. No one is going to come. I have an idea. Maybe if we pick them off one by one, then it will scare them, and when those four are the last of the resistance. That's when we grab them."  
  
"I like that idea better much better."  
  
  
"But who should die first? They all mean so much to each other." Lucifer said, visibly disgusted.  
  
Naomi picked up her tablet and clicked a few buttons and looked up. She placed the tablet on the table for all to see. Asmodeus sat back in his chair, tapping his fingers together like an evil villain in a movie.  
  
"Your time is up Space queen and Captain Charlie Bradbury." Asmodeus said, and chuckled so darkly that it would send shivers down anyone's spine.


End file.
